Ghosts of the Machine
by AGL3
Summary: Ken finds a way to get to the very core of the Digidestines power using a very familiar pineapple laptop. Now its a race against time to stop him and the evil he wishes to unleash. Season 02
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Okay I know I've dropped off the face of the planet for the last little bit but I had one of those good idea moments and thought I'd follow up with it. As usual review, they are most appreciated. And yes I realize I have unfinished work but am having trouble getting going on them again so perhaps this will help.

Takes place in 02...somewhere around the Kimeramon thing…lets just say I can't remember my timeline very well so put it wherever you want.

Disclaimer: I don't own them, as always.

Ghosts of the Machine:

Darkness had fallen over the Digital World, the last rays of sun illuminating the smoldering Dark Spires, downed by the digidestined only hours before. And while the dark streams of smoke sent joy to the oppressed it infuriated the oppressor. Dark glasses glowed with the light of the video screen, reflecting the battle, a gloved hand clenching in fury as it progressed.

The fist finally slammed onto the consol, eliciting a shower of sparks and a yelp from the digimon on the floor below. "Master" Wormon cried scurrying away from the sparks. Ken growled at the show of weakness, opting to let it go in order to voice his thoughts "How is it they continue to defeat me? I am after all superior in every way possible" stopping only to glower at his digimon "well almost".

Wormon shrank away, feeling even more inadequate choosing to answer honestly "Friends, mentors, the eggs…"

Ken turned "What did you say?" he asked sharply. Wormon didn't know what to do, scared he's upset his master. Now the Emperor rose "What did you say?" he asked again, is tone demanding nothing short of an answer this time. "Friends, mentors, the eggs" he stuttered backing away as if expecting to be struck. However the blow never came, Ken instead sitting back as his computer, fingers flying over the keys in a blur.

The main monitor above sprung to life, one by one images of previous battles coming up, most notably when the tide had turned in their favor. A trend began to fall before his eyes, nearly every time one of the digimon achieved a new level, one of more of the older children was present. The scenes of battle disappeared, only to be replaced with images from a newspaper.

Wormon moved forward to get a better look, every digimon had been raised hearing the story of the original and how they had saved the Digital World, but he had never seen them. Ken highlighted one of the group pictures, centering around the children in front of a trolley. The pictures filled up the screen and his fingers stopped moving, violet eyes starting to study the picture.

"Master what are you looking for?" Wormon asked unsure of what this old picture would tell. Ken didn't answer instead bringing up more articles. "Found it…" he muttered happily as Wormon edged even closer to look at the screen. He didn't have to move much closer as Ken focused on the red head known as Izzy "Koushiro, never seen without his laptop…" he read throwing his head back in a triumphant laugh, he finally had them, and he would get them before it began.

"We totally beat him" Davis whopped jumping into the air for the fifth time since leaving the computer lab "Did you see me Kari?" he asked "Me and Veemon when we knocked over that Spire" clapping his hands for emphasis. Kari gave a small smile, "Yes Davis" she said in a sweet voice, Takeru the only one to pick up on the hint of annoyance. Davis bounced off again, pulling Yolei and Cody to his side to repeat the battle blow by blow.

TK came to her side, giving her shoulder a squeeze. Kari gave a genuine smile in return "It must be something about the crest of courage that makes them like that" she said referring to her brother. TK gave a small laugh "Lets see how much of the Friendship comes out, if its anything like Matt he be punching himself in no time" referring to his own brothers tendency to disagree and fight with the leader. She laughed slowing her pace a bit so she could get a better look at the trio walking before them.

"It's amazing how they embody the others sometimes" she said thoughtfully.

TK nodded in agreement "Maybe it's something to do with the crests, something about the person or personality enables its powers". Kari just shrugged her reply interrupted by Davis once more "TA stop hitting on my girl back…" he didn't get a chance to finish his sentence as Tai came into view.

Davis bolted off into a run, anxious to give his account of the battle to his mentor.

Nearly a week later Izzy bid his parents good night and retired to his room. He sat lay down on his bed and rubbed his tired eyes. It had been a week since their last victory and a week since they had heard anything from the Emperor. Davis and Tai insisted that they had beaten him so badly he had decided to give up, the others believed he was planning something and whatever it was is wasn't going to be good.

The young genius had racked his brain trying to think of what he could be up too, perhaps a new dark ring, or even a monster perhaps…His thoughts started to slow and his eyes drop resting for a moment on the picture that had been taken just before leaving the digital world…dark eyes shot open. His old laptop had always been next to the picture and now it was gone.

In a panic he looked around the room, tearing open drawers knowing deep down it was gone. Hands shaking he grabbed the phone and dialed the first number that came to mind. After a few rings a groggy voice answered "I was about to score the winning goal at the World Cup so this had better be good" Tai mumbled.

Izzy was already in motion loading up his newer laptop "My laptop is gone" he blurted out. Silence followed only increasing his frustration "You know the one I had in the Digital World" again more silence "it has everything about us, the crests, evolutions, battles, everything one could want to know about us!"

That had done it "Do you think it was stolen?" the leader asked the seriousness seeping into his voice. Izzy scrawled a note to his parents "Nothing else was missing, and my parents never touch it, it's the only plausible solution". He could hear Tai moving know a groan from Kari hinting he'd shaken the girl awake.

"I'll call the others…the park sound good to you?" Tai asked.

"Fine" Izzy replied running out the door into the night. Outside the apartment building Ken stood in an ally a superior smirk on his face and a yellow pineapple laptop in his hands, the genius had noticed it missing sooner that he would have liked, but that didn't matter. The secrets of the Digidestined were now his.

Matt stretched his tired body onto the grass in the small clearing of the park, waiting for the other destined to arrive. He had just finished a long set and was crawling into bed when his phone rang, he's been so tempted to let it ring until he saw who it was…and here he was. He'd used the short walk to consider why anyone would take the thing…and come to the conclusion that one would have to know what was on it to be after it.

"You the first one here?" a familiar voice asked.

Matt smiled and looked up to see his brother "Yes, did you have any problems getting away from Mom?" TK sat down next to him "She understood…wasn't happy about it…but understood". The elder smiled knowing it had taken their mother while to come to grips with the role her children played in the fate of an unfamiliar world as well as their own.

TK looked to the edge of the clearing as Tai and Kari arrived. A fire burned in the leaders eyes, the fire they held whenever he was about to lead them into battle. Kari on the other hand look worried, TK was about to ask what was wrong, closing his mouth as she shook her head slightly.

"I called everyone but the new kids, they'll be here shortly" he said sitting down and as if on cue three more Digidestined entered the clearing. Izzy looking the most harried of the bunch. He'd hardly sat down before he started "First thank you for coming and second I'm sorry".

Sora was the first to answer, her eyes soft as always "Sorry for what, you didn't give it away".

Izzy shook his head "I should have destroyed it after we got back…" Tai interrupted him by raising his hand "Don't even say that because I know the information you have on it has come in handy in some of our recent battles so instead of blaming yourself tell us exactly what you had on it".

Dark eyes still full of shame he took a deep breath "Everything that happened in the Digital World. For starters I have profiles on all the Digimon we came across and extensive profiles of our own complete with evolutions, dates, and what triggered them. Second there are the crests, who the crests belonged too, where we found them, and what they stood for. Maps of the areas we traveled, including the locations of where we fought our major foes. The prophecy as well as any other correspondence we had with Genni, and finally a journal I kept throughout the journey." Silence fell after he finished and the weight on his shoulders grew.

"Is there a chance whoever stole it was merely after the computer and not the information on it" Joe asked trying to look on the positive side. Izzy shook his head "I have a lot more valuable equipment that would have been better to take".

Joe sighed "Who out there would know what was on it enough to take it".

"Ken" TK said looking up quickly as if a light had gone off "he must have somehow found out you had it while in the Digital World, he must think he can use it to further his conquest".

While everyone nodded in agreement Tai voiced his thoughts "That has to be it!"

The weight became crushing for Izzy "The passwords and protection I have on it won't last long against the likes of him…you and the others need to be ready for what he's going to do with it". He said referring to TK and Kari.

"Or do we try and stop him from getting the information?" Matt asked "We could try to sneak into his fortress and take it back…maybe even leaving a present of our own in his computer". Izzy smiled at the prospect of dumping a killer virus in his computer.

"I don't know about the virus but I am for getting the information back" Tai said looking to his sister who had been quiet for most of the night. Kari felt his eyes on her and not wanting to raise alarm agreed quickly "Yes, should we call Yolei and the others?" and while Tai dismissed the quiet and continued on with the plan another set of eyes set on her, Takeru again looked concerned. Ever since the Dark Ocean the bond they'd had had only deepend.

The plan had been forged, beginning at dawn, allowing them to retire for the night. As they departed Sora placed a comforting hand on Izzy's shoulder "Don't worry your security will hold, I'd like to see the look on Ken's face when he tries to breach it".

Hours later a group of tired Digidestined faced Davis and the others to prepare for the mission "Your telling me there was a secret Digidestined meeting last night, and we weren't called" he pouted pleading eyes looking to his mentor for explanation. Tai sighed passing an equally pleading gaze to Sora for help. As always she was ready to step in, her voice soft and maternal "We just wanted to be sure it would concern you…after all it doesn't contain any information about you three".

"I have a new laptop with that" Izzy piped in from opening the computer.

Davis was still pouting but remained quiet when Cody answered "We understand, but please don't feel like we are a burden or don't understand…we're all Digidestined no matter what". The elder group felt a small twinge of shame once again.

"You are not a burden…your part of our team and we promise to include you in everything from now on" Joe said.

Matt spoke next his blue eyes holding a haunted look "But please remember we lived through some true nightmares in our original mission, most of which we haven't shared with anyone outside out immediate group. And now Ken had a record of those nightmares…."

Davis was about to interrupt when Yolei stamped on his foot "You've got it, now tell us what we're going to do about Ken" .

Izzy's fingers flew like those of a master pianist over the keyboard bringing up another series of maps. Tai sat on the desk "First we need to find where he's hiding, we'll break up into groups and ask the Digimon if they know where his stronghold is or it will lure him out to attack, in which case we are going to attach a tracking device to him or Wormon. We will check in with each other every hour, even at night…"

"Did you say night?" Yolei asked surprised, they'd never gone on a mission overnight before.

Tai nodded "We need to be ready to stay as long as it takes, Izzy has some serious security on that thing but its only a matter of time before it gets broken, we don't have time to waste transitioning between the worlds". Satisfied there were no more questions at the moment he continued "Once we know where the fortress we'll have a two pronged attack with one group hitting with a direct assault while another smaller group sneaks in to capture the laptop".

"And what happens if it gets breached before we can get it" Cody asked.

"I guess it will depend on what he was after and what he's going to do with it" Izzy answered.

"In other words go on the offensive" Matt finished.

It was then that the doors to the lab opened allowing TK and Kari to enter. Their arms were laden with supplies "Mimi will meet us in an hour" Kari said handing off some of the bags to her brother "She left a couple of minutes ago".

"Then everyone take time to take care of any personal business, I don't know how long we'll be or when we'll be back" Tai said standing aside watching the others file out.

"Are you going to tell me what's bothering you?" Matt asked as he watched the last of the shadows disappear down the hall. Tai looked up he too checking to see that everyone was gone "The prophecies" he said grimly knowing he couldn't hide anything from Matt.

Matt nodded "I know, he's one of the first villains we've faced that hasn't been gunning for TK and Kari, your worried if he reads the prophecies he'll go after them". Tai nodded in agreement, "He's already gone after Agumon, I don't want him to know what the angels can do to the digivolving process".

"Then we'll just make sure he doesn't find out" he replied beginning to divide the supplies "and be ready if he does…"

Davis crouched next to the door listening to his mentors conversation, he had forgotten his bag and had come back to fetch it when he caught the worried tone in their voices. Fearing he would be discovered, he took off down the hall, reaching Cody and Yolei outside. "You forgot your bag" she said a hint of annoyance in her voice". Davis grabbed them both by the arm and lead them down the street "Not important" he said looking back "you won't believe what I just heard".

The pair looked at him skeptically "You were eavesdropping" the younger asked.

"No" he said quickly "I overheard. Now do you want to know what I heard or not". Yolei and Cody looked at each other before Yolei answered "Spill it".

Davis took a deep breath "Have any of the original digidestined talked about prophecies". Yolei nodded "Izzy said its how they knew they were destined to save the digital world, he also talked about one that helped them defeat Myotismon". Davis felt himself deflate a little bit, "Did you know that TK and Kari were a big part of it?".

"They were all part of the prophecy" Yolei said getting annoyed, they were wasting time just standing here. Davis too was frustrated "No they key, I heard Matt and Tai talking and they said Ken was one of the first villains that weren't specially after TK and Kari, they also were talking about how their angles did something about digivolving".

Cody offered a small smile "To be honest is doesn't surprise me, the holy nature of their digimon would make them huge targets for anything evil. And then Angeles are known for miracles and from I do know that's what it took to take down Myotismon. It also explains why Tai wants to get that laptop back so bad".

"Its not just that" Yolei added "you've seen how Izzy keeps records, I'd be worried if there was something about me on that computer".

"I still feel bad that they didn't tell us about any of this" Davis pouted checking his watch "its like they don't trust us or something".

"I just think they are entitled to what happened to them, they'll let us know when they are ready" Cody said, as always wise beyond his years "The experience they had in the Digital World was much different that the one we're having. They were thrown there, no guides, few supplies, and no way home."

Davis nodded "I know, and I do understand…lets head back I don't want to be late".

"Will you please tell me what's bothering you?" TK asked unknowingly asking the same question as his brother. Kari sat down on the swings allowing Gatomon to jump into her lap before going into motion. Her guardian looked at her with worried eyes "You'll feel better if you talk about it" she offered. TK sat in the swing next to her, Patamon resting on his head. Gently he took her hand and looked directly into her eyes.

"I know you feel something coming, I feel it too" he said finally getting a spark out of her.

She shuttered "Something terrible is about to happen, I've felt it ever since our last battle with Ken. Izzy kept such extensive records, Ken can learn anything he wants about us, even things he doesn't want to know. What if he goes after Gatomon and Patamon? He already took Agumon once and that was before he read the prophecy".

TK could see the weight lift off of her shoulders as she talked. "Using Angels of Despair and Darkness to get SkullGreymon and whatever Gabumon's dark form is" finishing her thoughts.

"But we'd never do anything like that" Patamon protested from above.

TK patted his head "I know you would never intentionally, but Agumon didn't either. When the dark rings go on you can't remember a thing or control you actions. What would you do if Ken threatened us?" Both the guardians remained quiet and looked down and the sandy ground. "And you know what our brothers are worried about right now?"

"That we played as just as big of part in their downfall and they need to protect us" she answered. Gatomon piped up "That's our job" she said "and we won't let anything happen to either of you. If he even looks at you wrong I'll claw his eyes out".

"And I've told you I will always be there to protect you. We'll beat Ken once and for all and maybe get a Digital World a lasting peace" TK said squeezing her hand feeling a warmth is his chest, as if his crest was still there.

Wormon watched silently from the door way, his heard going out to his master as he struggled to break the code on the small yellow laptop. Ken had been working at it for hours, not eating or sleeping, causing guardian to worry. So he carefully balanced a tray of fruit on his head and scuttled into the room "Master" he asked quietly getting the clacking of keys as his reply. He approached Ken sliding the tray onto the desk "Master you really should eat something".

Ken narrowed his eyes and kept working, frustrated that a mere 'child' was managing to keep him from getting what he wanted. He'd tried every password and trick he knew, and yet nothing seemed to work. Slamming his hands on the desk in frustration he sent the fruit to the floor. Wormon cringed slinking back in fear. "How can he be keeping me out!" he shouted not expecting an answer, surprised when he got one. "Why don't you just ask him for it?"

Violet eyes narrowed in annoyance "He's not stupid enough to give it to me…." he paused and eerie smile forming crossing his face "but he would open it for himself". The small Digimon looked confused, he had obviously pleased his master, unfortunately he didn't know what he had done so he could go it again. Ken pulled out a small black case, removing a pair of goggles, checking to see if they were okay. Satisfied he pulled up the main map of the digital world, calling upon his sensors to find the Dig destined "It seems they have split up, interesting… come Wormon, we have a Digidestined to crack".

Izzy sat up with a start, rubbing the sleep out of his eyes scolding himself for falling asleep on his watch. He glanced around seeing everyone asleep, breathing a sigh of relief that Tai hadn't caught him. To make sure it didn't happen again he pulled out his laptop, deciding a little busy work would do him some good. As he turned on the power he froze, swearing he heard the soft sound of laughter filter through the clearing. Heart pounding and holding his breath he waited for a few minutes, relaxing when the digimon didn't alert to the noise.

Dismissing it to his overactive imagination he entered the first of his many passwords and began working on his map. He added the area they had been that day as well as any Digimon they may have encountered. He worked by the soft fire light until another voice made him jump "What are you up too?"

Izzy whirled around as Tai settled in next to him "Couldn't sleep". He genius offered a small smile "I was just mapping where we had been today". Tai studied the map, coming across an unfamiliar symbol "What's that?"

"Where we found Sora's crest" he replied zooming in on the area.

"What other information about the crests to you have on here?" Tai asked. Izzy found this odd, Tai had never shown such an interest before, and to top it off he hadn't once looked across the fire to check on Kari. But Izzy always enjoyed informing, opening up another one of his password protected file "Well you can see where we found each once, the circumstances surrounding it…."

Mimi quietly made her way back to camp, taking a few moments to look at the starry sky above her. She'd never imagined that they would ever be off on another adventure in the Digital World and yet here they were chasing down Izzy's computer. How she had loathed that thing, how the red heard always gave it so much attention, seeming to ignore everyone and everything else around.

However, that loathed machine contained at lot of information that they had to get back. They had split up upon arrival with Tai, Matt, TK, Kari, and Davis in search of the Emperors stronghold and Izzy, Joe, Cody, Sora, Yolei, and herself off to find Genni. It also gave them all an opportunity to work with their heirs, allowing them to pass on their skills and knowledge.

She was now approaching camp, freezing when she heard cold laugher and muffled screams coming from their campsite. Moving quickly but quietly she peered through the bushes to see Ken standing over Izzy, controlling some sort of goggles that he'd attached to his head. Wormon seemed to be occupied with wrapping the others up with his silky threads, rendering them harmless.

"How do you think the crests work?" Ken asked, his voice clearly giddy with excitement. Then to her horror Izzy began to answer "I think that the crests are a reflection of our inner selves and our Digimon feed off of the power it creates. For example when Joe sacrificed himself to protect TK it elicited such a strong sense of friendship in Matt that it caused his crest to active and Garurumon to Digivolve".

Mimi couldn't let him do this as she jumped into action, grabbing a long branch from the ground "On no you don't" she shouted running into the clearing. Wormon didn't have time to react as the Bearer of Sincerity whipped him into the brush, quickly moving onto her next target.

Ken thought he was ready for her, dropping the device and bringing his arms up to defend himself. But to his own horror and surprise she didn't go for his upper body. She twirled this stick above her head a few times before she dropped to the ground in full splits, bringing her stick around in a vicious swipe at his knees. She connected sending him to the ground. Not waiting for him to get up she dipped her stick into the fire, lighting the end.

Using her legs flip back up she swung the flaming end around ready to place it at the intruders throat, only to find he wasn't where he had fallen. Stepping back she went into a defensive position, watching Ken gather the computer.

"Drop it" Mimi nearly growled taking measured steps forward.

"Not a chance" he spat back "Not when I've finally gotten somewhere" then letting out a long whistle "I'm amazed I haven't stumbled across the power of your crests before. Lets just see how powerful you are without them".

Mimi advanced with her weapon, getting ready to go for his legs again, only to be beaten back by a powerful gust of wind. The fire went out and she went to the ground, flipping her pink hair out of the way just in time to see Ken flying off on the back of an Airdramon. In a fit of rage she threw her stick after them, only to have it fall harmlessly into the forest.

When he was out of site she scrambled to Joe's medical bag, removing the scissors in order to cut the others free. "When did you learn how to do that?" Joe gasped as she set him free.

Mimi just shrugged "I was tired of being the weak one so I took some classes". Joe moved quickly to check on the unmoving Izzy, pulling the tendrils off of his forehead. Cody was up next he too gaping at what he had just seen "You should train with Grandfather sometime". Mimi just smiled "We'll talk about that later, right now we have bigger problems to deal with".

Sora nodded pulling the netting out of her hair "Ken knows about the crests and the password to access all the information he didn't get from Izzy".

"Is Izzy okay?" Tentomon asked a bit of panic in his voice. Joe initially didn't say anything "He'll be fine, get my bag and I'll wake him up".

Matt threw another log onto the fire and settled in for the last of his watch. It had been a long time since he'd done this but found that few things had changed over the years. Tai still snored louder than a herd of elephants, only he was now joined by Davis, making Matt wish for the stillness of the night. Gatomon slept curled up at Kari's head while Patamon had settled into TK's hat.

He looked fondly at his little brother, still seeing the innocent eight year old that had started on this journey so many years ago. An innocent he had sworn to protect at all costs. He knew he had a right to be worried about Ken finding out about the crests, especially the nature of his brothers and Kari's. Devimon and Myotismon had known and they had nearly killed them.

"Something on your mind?" a soft voice asked, snapping Matt out of his revelry. TK had moved across the fire to sit next to his brother, eyes piercing already searching for answers. Matt knew better than to lie to him but was still hesitant to bring up the subject.

"Yeah Squirt I do, but your not going to like it"

TK offered a small smile "Does it have something to do with what's on Izzy's computer and my part in taking down some of the most evil Digimon we've faced". Matt should have known "Yes, you seem to have given it some thought as well".

"Kari and I talked about it before we left… we both have other concerns. Kari's felt the balance shifting, something bad is on the horizon. We're also worried Ken would come after Patamon and Gatomon if he knew what they did to Agumon and Gabumon". Matt nodded in agreement not voicing his concern about the personal danger they might be in. "I don't know about you but I don't want to see Angemon's or Gabumon's dark form".

Matt placed a firm hand on his shoulder "Don't worry, were not going to let Ken use anyone for anything. He'll go down like all the others".

"I know"

A soft beeping made its way over the drone of snores, and Matt shoved Tai sharply in the side getting him to roll over. He tried the same thing with Davis only to find that it made the noise worse. Groaning he strained to see whose bag the noise was coming from.

"Pinch his nose, that's what usually works for me" TK said with a small smile opening he D-Terminal to receive the message. Matt did was he'd said and sure enough Davis rolled over into a quieter slumber.

"Wish you'd told me that an hour ago" he said with a smile, a smile that faded when he said the look on his brothers face "What?"

TK's face was white as he re read the message to make sure he had it right "The others were just attacked, Ken attached some sort of device to Izzy and tricked him into giving up the passwords, he also learned about the crests". Matt let this sink in numbly grabbing his canteen, dumping its contents on the sleeping leader.

Tai shot up sputtering "What was that for?" he demanded stopping when he sensed the tension in the air "How bad is it?"

To Be Continued…

Okay let me know if you want more!


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Okay here's chapter two, hope you like it. Thanks to everyone who reviewed, I took your feedback into account and used it in this chapter. As always HUGE thanks to Kodachrome for helping me out of corners and editing.

Disclaimer: I don't own them.

Ken poured over the contents of the small computer as if it was a best selling novel, every page holding another gem, furthering his knowledge, and forming his plan. He'd started with the journal, feeling it would indicate what files would be important to look into, and been rewarded with a day by day account of their first trip to the Digital World.

He briefly looked over the sleeping Wormon, wondering if his life was ever in enough danger if his partner could protect him, and what he would turn into. Through his readings he'd learned their first foe had been a beast by the name of Devimon. Devimon's plan seemed to be much like his own, use a dark force to enslave innocent Digimon, force them to do his bidding, and take over the world piece by piece. Rule and conquer for all eternity. And while he wasn't surprised that he had failed, he was surprised by the one who had ultimately beat him, the smallest, the one named TK. It had cost Angemon his life, but was an impressive bit of power none the less.

"Master you really should get some sleep" Wormon said with a yawn and to his surprise Ken closed the computer and stretched out "I know, let us retire, I need to process what I've read".

Dawn was breaking over the Digital World as the Digidestined began to pick of the pieces from the night before. Izzy was up and moving and had sunk into a deeper depression, blaming himself once again for letting Ken get his hands on such sensitive information. "Izzy will you stop moping and help us figure out what were going to do next" Mimi snapped throwing a cup of water in his face to snap him out of it. Izzy sputtered and fell off the log he was sitting on. He wasn't used to the newer, more aggressive Mimi, and wasn't sure if he liked it yet.

Joe chuckled offering his friend a hand up "She's right we're going to need your help figuring out what we're going to do next". Izzy nodded wiping the water away. Tentomon settling in next to him "Besides I wasn't able to stop that pathetic little worm…just wait till next time I'll shock him good, I'm still getting that sticky stuff off my shell".

"At least you don't have hair" Gomamon pouted pointing to the matte in his hair. Mimi sighed and pulled out a comb grabbing him before he could run away.

"What is Tai's group doing?" Cody asked quietly, reminding the older Destined with a start that they were there. Sora held up Yolei's D-Terminal "I'm talking with them right now…Tai thinks we should stick to the plan of them finding Ken and us finding Genni…wants your feedback".

Joe shook his head "We should join up and concentrate our efforts on finding one or the other, preferably Ken…we don't even know if Genni is even around still".

"I disagree" Izzy said wincing slightly at the noise Mimi's comb was making "We should try to find Genni, he'll know what to do with Ken and the information he already has".

"Or we could split up even further to cover more ground looking for both" Yolei chimed in. She looked around gauging the reactions of the others, knowing instantly that it wasn't and option.

Sora's fingers worked quickly to get in everyone's input, only waiting a few moments for a reply "So we stick to the plan, they'll keep looking for Ken and we'll try to find Genni. He says to head for the lake. He also says to have two people on watch at all times and stay under the cover of the woods to avoid being tracked". She closed the terminal and handed it back to Yolei with a grateful smile.

Yolei placed it into her backpack "Will you tell us more about Genni?" she asked startling the older kids. She could see the trio exchanging looks, silently debating whether to answer the question. Finally Izzy nodded and motioned for them to sit down "Of coarse…we don't want to hide things from you anymore. He was our guide and mentor through our first trip to the Digital World".

"And he's crazy" Tentomon buzzed earning a swat from Palmon "He means protector" she said folding her arms.

"And crazy" Gomamon muttered under his breath.

"Eons ago he was the protector of the crests, guardian of the Digital World, a great and powerful warrior. He knows the history of the Digital World, seen and been a part of its greatest battles" Joe added "He also saved our lives more times than I can count".

Cody looked sullen "Why hasn't he come to us yet? I mean I can think of a few times were a little guidance would have been nice".

"Your guess is as good as ours" Sora said trying to sooth the hurt feelings "He didn't come to us until after we defeated Devimon…and believe me we hit some low points against him. Instead he made himself known after…when we had proven we were the Digidestined and ready for out crests."

This seemed to satisfy the pair for the moment, as the nodded and holstered their packs "Then we had better find him quickly" Cody said moving out.

"They're going to keep looking for Genni" Davis said closing his D-Terminal and adding it to his own pack "And we're still going after Ken, he's not going to know what hit him". Veemon bounded up next to him "Got that right". The others just looked at him and let them stroke each others egos for a few moments.

"Mimi said the Airdramon went north when they took off so we're going to head that way" Tai said signaling for the group to move out.

Ken had finished the journal and every other file in the computer he had gained access too, each one more fantastic than the next. He had been right about the crests; they were going to somehow be the key to the Digidestines undoing. Now how to do that? Apoclimon had stripped them of the crests only to have them find the power within themselves; therefore he would have to pull the power from their very core. Then the eggs would be of no use to the next generation.

Making the matter at hand was how to take the power. This is where the journal had provided some more insight, and old man named Genni. He had guarded and helped them find the crests in the first place, and if he had given them the power he could surly take it away.

"Wormon" he called hearing the scuttling of feet. "What do you know of a man named Genni?"

Wormon felt important and overjoyed, he could actually provide his master with an answer "There are many legends of him Master. He was the ancient guardian who was sent to guide the Digidestined as the battled all manners of evil. Before the Digidestined came, he was the keeper of the sacred crests, protecting them against the evils of our ancient world". Wormon could see that Ken wasn't pleased with the answer.

"I know all that" he said carefully "Where do these 'legends' say Genni is?"

Now Wormon felt worthless again "No one really knows…" the guardian shrank back beginning to panic fearing retribution clutched at the latest rumors he had heard "but they say Elecmon of Primary Village was close with him…he may know".

Ken stood up fastening his cape, calling his slaves into action "I don't believe I have met this Elecmon, we should go pay a visit to him, after all subjects love visits from their Emperor". Wormon followed knowing full well that Elecmon would not appreciate the visit he was about to get.

"Hey, the ground we're walking on is getting all squishy" Davis said giving it a few test bounces before moving on. As they walked the leaves on the trees surrounding them turned into soft colors, bringing a sense of tranquility to the group.

"We must be getting near Primary Village" Kari said happily "that would be a great place to stop for the night". Tai looked at her doubtfully, he wanted to keep going, there were a few more hours of daylight left. But one look at her face made the decision for him. "Okay, let's find Elecmon; perhaps he has heard something about Ken".

They began to walk toward the heart of the village, soft, bright, toys beginning to litter the path. Davis fell back in step with TK unable to hold back the smile the environment brought on "Why is Kari so excited about this place?" TK looked around to make sure Davis was talking to him "Think of it as the Digimon nursery, full of Digimon babies, she always loves to come here".

Veemon was bouncing happily as well "All Digimon start out here as eggs, when we hatch Elecmon cares for us until we're ready to go our on our own".

"TK and I got to spend a lot of time here when we were separated from the others" Patamon added "we got to play with all the toys and babies…it was really fun until Ogremon showed up".

Davis looked at TK seeing a small shadow cross his eyes "You guys separated? Why on earth would you do that?" The shadow passed as if he'd shaken off an unwanted memory "Trust me it wasn't by choice. We had been hiking for awhile, looking for the source of the Black Gears when we came upon this great mansion. It had food, hot baths, and real beds…everything we had been missing from home. So still new and naïve we stopped for the night. It was late, well after we'd all fallen asleep, when Devimon attacked. He used our beds to fling us in all directions, the farthest points on File Island. He thought alone would be easier targets…"

The young leader had questions filling his mind and mouth, TK had never been this open, and he was going to see how much he could get. "How did you get back together? Who did he send after you? How long were you apart?" he blurted, only stopping when TK began to laugh.

"We were apart far too long" TK answered "The others seemed to find each other…Matt and Tai found me just as Ogremon and Leomon were about to finish me off."

"Why didn't Angemon protect you?" Davis blurted, immediately regretting asking, the look on TK's face cutting deep. TK however answered "Patamon couldn't Digivolve quite yet, let's just say he was saving his first time for something big."

"We're here" Tai called back as they entered a large clearing littered with empty bassinettes. TK hurried ahead calling for Elecmon has he passed.

Veemon came up next to his charge "What's wrong?" Davis watched the four of them ahead before answering "TK and Kari were only eight, Matt and Tai my age…I don't know if I could have done what they did".

"You could have" his guardian said seriously "I know you could have; besides you don't have the Digi Eggs of Courage and Friendship for nothing. The same traits and powers of Matt and Tai, that takes someone very special. All of you will have your moment to shine, just wait and see".

Davis smile gratefully "Thanks Veemon, why don't we go help them find this Elecmon"

TK caught up with Kari beginning to worry about the empty cradles, on their last visits they had all been full of baby Digimon "Did you have a nice chat with Davis?" she asked.

"He's just curious…have you seen any of the baby Digimon yet?" he said now taking in the silence shrouding the normally chaotic village. Chills began to ran up his spine and he felt Kari tense next to him as Gatomon let out a low hiss "I don't hear any of them" he said. Matt and Tai came up behind them, both tense, eyes flaring, and battle ready. "Everyone quiet" he hissed pointing to the trees for cover.

The Digimon formed a protective circle around their charges, hair standing on end. Step by step they listened intently for any sign of where the inhabitants had gotten too. Desperate they listened for a coo of jingle of a toy. It was Gabumon's sensitive ears the found it "This way" he whispered leading the way though the small grove of trees, into a smaller clearing.

They crouched behind the bushes keeping well out of sight. TK put his arm around Kari as the sight before them came into view. A large group of babies had been corralled into the center of the clearing, surrounded by various vicious dark ringed Digimon, each one growling fangs at ready. Ken stood there too, his foot pinning Elecmon to the plush ground.

"He's gone too far" TK said looking to Tai for direction. The leader had his fists clenched so hard that his knuckles were white.

Tai nodded, ready to leap out of his skin, rage boiling in his eyes. Just as he was about to signal for an attack Ken's cruel voice echoed across the clearing. "This is your last chance" he said pressing down onto his captive "You tell me where Genni is and I won't let my minions have your babies for breakfast". Torn between his duties to the babies and his duty as a guardian he paused, only to lower his head in defeat.

"Under the lake just east of here, his house on the west shoreline" he said.

Matt cursed "We're out of time, Digivolve now".

Ken let out another cold laugh, celebrating his victory, nearly getting bowled over by the large ball of fire that came from the trees. He used every ounce of athletic agility to jump out of the way, tucking into a roll as Elecmon but in a shot of his own.

"Kill them" he shouted, infuriated to see his leverage was now being guarded by Nefertimon and Pegsausmon. Garurumon and Flamdramon were driving his minions back, their Dark Rings shattering with the precise hits. Without the rings, they had lost their purpose and bravery, opting to run into the forest rather than face the Destines guardians.

The ground behind him began to shake as Greymon emerged bearing down on him, Tai standing on his back eyes ablaze "We can tolerate you attacking us, you're a villain and supposed to do that. But attacking something this innocent and one of our friends to boot…that is unforgivable".

Greymon let lose his Nova Blast, aimed at the Emperors prone form. Wormon watched in horror knowing his master would never be able to get out of the way in time, so his did the only thing he could think of, he dove and Ken with all the force his little body could muster, pushing him clear. The edge of the blast caught his tail. He cried out in pain and fell to the ground. Ken lay stunned for a few moments contemplating what had happened, he actually having been struck by a Digidestines attack. His mind caught up with reality as he saw Tai and Matt moving towards him, both looking incredibly unhappy. Knowing he was out of protectors he chose to fight another day and gathered his fallen guardian "You will all pay for that…you just wait" he screamed "I know where your mentor is and it will only be a matter of time before your powers will all be mine and you will be but a footnote in my legacy!" In one swift motion his hands pulled a small capsule from his belt, creating a smoke screen that darkened the entire clearing. It was only when the smoke cleared could they see he had escaped.

"TK" Matt called sliding off Garurumon's back "call the others, tell them Genni is at the lake and Ken knows they need to get there now".

TK began typing as fast as he could "Why don't we go?" Davis asked.

"It's too far away, besides Kari and I are the only ones who can fly and we wouldn't be a match for him alone" TK said quickly. Getting a beep in response "They're on their way, they've all Digivolved".

"He's got Wormon to worry about, that should buy us some time" Tai said turning his attention to Elecmon and the frightened babies that had surrounded them.

"Faster" Izzy shouted over the wind to Kabuterimon as they flew towards Genni's lake. He held onto Cody in front of him, not wanting the young boy to fall off "Why did Ken attack the village to find out where this was?" he shouted. 

"For Genni's safety I never mapped or indicated where his hideout might be so the only way to find it would to be ask someone who already knew" Izzy replied looking over at the girls flying slightly ahead of them. Joe was behind him, head buried in his back "Are we there yet?" he asked, voice frantic.

Izzy didn't answer, instead scanning the horizon for the blue. Deep down he'd hoped the Genni wasn't there, explaining why he hadn't responded to any of his emails. The trees began to give way to desert on the ground below and Izzy knew they were beginning to get close.

Birdramon began to descend as the soft glistening lake came into view. With a sigh of relief they landed on an empty beach, the lake showing no signs of being disturbed. "Ken doesn't seem to be here" Yolei said obviously relieved "TK said Wormon had been injured, perhaps he's taking care of him".

Cody pulled out his D-Terminal, trying to email the elder himself, and within moments of sending the message the waters began to part. 

"Nice job Cody" Sora muttered beginning down the stairs. The others followed the long stair case took them down into the depths of the lake, the sun above fading as they descended.

They came upon the small cottage, just as the original Destined had remembered it, Genni standing at the front door. A mixed expression was on the old mans face, pleased to see his charges while worry etched his features. "Greetings" he said the exhaustion evident in his voice.

Sora and Mimi gave him a hug "We were worried about you" Mimi scolded "why didn't you reply to any of Izzy's emails".

"Forgive me" Genni said motioning them inside to his living room. The house had not changed since the Digidestines last visit, with walls of books surrounding the well worn furniture. Tea had been prepared and was sitting on the coffee table before them, piping hot, he knew they were coming. "I had no way of verifying it was indeed you trying to contact me. Now I understand Ken has managed to get his hands on some rather sensitive information". Izzy lowered his head in shame once more, finding it more difficult to face his mentor.

Joe answered for him "We're afraid so. We think he's now coming after you, he wants a way to stop the crests".

Genni settled back into his chair sipping his cup of tea before speaking. "He's no fool that's for sure". Yolei looked up from her own cup "So he could really defeat us by taking the crests". Genni nodded "Without the crests your Digi Eggs will cease to exist, and without the eggs that leaves 8 Champion Digimon to fight his army…they wouldn't stand a chance. However, getting the crests would be rather tricky".

"I thought the crests were gone" Gomamon said reluctantly remembering the battle with Apoclimon.

"The crests themselves are gone, but they were merely a physical representation of the powers you possess. During the battle with Apoclimon those powers peaked allowing you to wield your power without the physical carriers. So in order for Ken to get the crests he must take them from your very soul".

Silence reigned and Mimi asked the question that was on everyone's mind "Can he do that?"

"I'm afraid so, he's already on the right track with his dark rings" Genni said hearing the clattering of cups. "You've seen what pure darkness can do to your crests" he said looking directly at Sora. Rubbing her arms she nodded, her mind flashing back to the cave of darkness she'd been lost in "All he needs is the right concentration of darkness, lets say a Dark Ring only in beam form and…"

"We're in a lot of trouble" Tentomon finished.

"So our focus should be on defeating Ken, not getting the computer back" Cody said grimly.

"Precisely"

Sora reached into Yolei's bag pulling out the D-Terminal "I'll contact Tai, have them meet us here. We're going to have to revamp our entire plan".

Genni stood "If you're all going to be here I'm going to need some more beds and food…I've seen the way some of you boys eat and at the rate they go I'll be out by noon".

Ken sat seething, the laptop once again hooked up to his main computer as he searched through the files. In his lap Wormon lay in a fitful sleep, bandages wrapping his burns, pain killers helping him to sleep. The Emperor paused briefly to adjust his guardian making him more comfortable.

Leaving the journal, he returned to the main collection of files, looking over the names for something that seemed interesting. He found one in the middle that he'd never paid too much head too, Prophecies. Clicking on it an odd looking Gram cracker appeared on the screen, "What?" he mumbled to himself finding an icon into a word document? The document appeared to be Izzy's notes on the matter. "So that's a prophecy" he said again "now what does it mean". Ken knew it had already come to pass but was curious none the less.

The prophecy itself made little sense and the notes seemed to have been typed in a hurry, many thoughts unfinished.

_Hour of the Beast 06:06:06_

_Undead King Myotismon_

_True Form Big, horrible creature_

_Angels of Hope/Light Angemon/Angewomon_

_Sent to protect TK and Kari_

_Loved Ones Matt and Tai_

_Miracle Warp Digivolution_

Ken read through the notes and the prophecy again making sure he had seen it correctly. The angels had caused the Warp Evolution for Agumon and Garurumon.

Feeling a rush of adrenaline he pulled open the files regarding the other guardians, confirming none of the others had achieved that high of a level.

Sitting back he tried to collect his thoughts, piece together more of the puzzle. TK and Kari were part of two Digidestined teams, and their Digimon seemed to be extremely powerful. He cursed out loud suddenly disturbing Wormon, cursing again Ken paused letting him settle back down. He'd had the Patamon; he was going to put a Dark Ring on him. But instead of just slapping it on he'd been cocky and slowed the act just to torment TK…if he hadn't he would have had control on an Angel. If he'd had the angel, could he have used the power to evolve his own army to a more powerful level? He would have to consider his options.

But it still left the crests; he still needed to destroy them if he wanted to destroy the Digidestined. That brought him back to the matter of how to destroy the crests. A thought sparked, Matt's crest had stopped glowing at one point. Quickly he returned to the journal finding what he'd wanted during their fight with the Dark Masters.

…_Puppetmon has captured TK. Matt is a wreck, feeling he had failed to protect him, blaming himself. To make matters worse Matt and Tai fought (as usual) about the correct course of action. Tai wanted to fight, Matt wanted to look. However when Gabumon tried to Digivolve, he couldn't, Matt's crest wouldn't glow. No one knows why but I think that Matt's current state of mind has put him in a position where he sees his own friends as enemies, negating his crest…_

Ken scrolled farther down in the journal, finding recap on the events of their final battle he found what he was looking for.

…_Sora had found Matt just in time but according to her it was the other way around. She said she'd fallen into a cave of her own darkness, brought on by her own insecurities…Even more fascinating, Matt admits to having the same experience. I wish I had been able to study the darkness itself…_

He jumped up with a shout of triumph, spilling his battered Digimon to the floor. Wormon was snapped out of his drug induced sleep to see his master nearly jumping up and down like a two year old on Christmas morning. "Master" he whimpered, shocking Ken. The Emperor stopped, scooping up his Digimon "So sorry" soothing rubbing his head almost affectionately "but I have found the key to defeating the Digidestined, and it's all thanks to you". Glossy eyes answered his declaration.

"Darkness will do it and I've had it all along in the Dark Rings, they have to be modified of course but it should work. Wormon had fallen back to sleep by now never even hearing his masters praise. "The crests and the Digital World will soon be mine".

To Be Continued…


End file.
